I Envy the Innocent
WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'm gonna try some pURE romance!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Observations She left no trace of her fish behind and made sure each of the minuscule bones didn't fall between the cracks in the tiling. She didn't look with contempt at the dragons who did let the bones casually consume the streets of Possibility. She lived in a humble home that I knew the exact address of. She never judged me, but she had every right to. He was exactly like her. She loved him. He loved her. They didn't know they loved each other. She never loved me, and she had every right not to. Questions Was that her fatal flaw, that she couldn't love me? That her love was reserved for him? Was she supposed to have purity, or an impurity like me? Was she supposed to teach me the right way to live? Was I really that desperate to accuse her of neglecting me? Hypothesis It was over anyways. Materials A city that loves all tribes, a city that isn't perfect but owns up to it, a city that will bring a beautiful view of the ocean late at night. A beautiful SeaWing who sees the good in all things. A striking IceWing who is completely humble. A loud, impure, obnoxious SandWing who hates things and litters and yells at people and hurts people and kills and does things he regrets and... Procedure Fall into the river. Curse freely. Let a SeaWing rescue you and notice that her lean body has an incredible amount of strength in it. Notice she doesn't scold you or seem annoyed at all. Stutter while you thank her. Get upset when you see the river mud plastered on your scales. Accept as she invites you to her home to clean up. Learn her name is Gulf. Let her laugh at your unsuccessful attempts to clean yourself. Begin to genuinely laugh yourself. Let her help you. Feel contented when she makes physical contact with you to help you out. Dry off while you tell various stories while she listens intently. Notice her beauty, but of course never comment on it. Accept as she invites you to come to a nearby cafe tomorrow. While you wait, fall in love. Make sure it's nothing but a small crush at this point. Remind yourself that you don't deserve someone like her. Have a different attitude when you go to the cafe the next day. Be slightly less charismatic and don't go far beyond small talk. Fill yourself to the brim with fright as open-stage singing occurs. Politely refuse as she invites you to go up and sing with her. Feel slightly guilty when she decides to stay with you instead. Watch a handsome male IceWing walk on to the stage and begin to sing. Notice the perfection in pitch and rhythm as he sings a beautiful folk ballad that is partially in an ancient language. Notice that it is better than any traditional song you'd hear in possibility. Love it for that. Hate him for that, and don't try changing those feelings. Watch in complete horror as your SeaWing friend invites him to come sit next to you and Gulf. Learn his name is Pole. Have heart failure each time Gulf laughs at Pole's jokes. Attempt to stop the vivid bursts of hatred that inch across your veins. Be unsuccessful. Ask to leave after one too many romantic glances between the two dragons. See her crestfallen look and convince yourself that it's in your head. It's for your own sake. That night, in a sleepy haze, envision love triangles and assassins. Wake up ashamed of yourself. Category:Content (Stuffingnarwhals) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)